wolfttrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Places
__TOC__ Philadelphia Schools * Action Acting Academy * Buckingham Academy * Clear Lake Academy * Franklin Academy * Hippocratic Academy * Manchester Academy * Precision Academy * Ridgefield Academy Other Locations * Bone Kracker's Headquarters - A warehouse in the industrial district where Eowyn lives and trains. It became a safe house during the city-wide brainwash attempt by the Crows cult. * Cheesus Crust - A cut above the rest, wood-fired pizza place that really nails it with their cheesy crust and cheesy jokes. * Comcast Technology Center Skyscraper - The headquarters of the Comcast Corporation and the tallest building in Philadelphia. This was the location of the final fight with Ki, who was the head of the Crows cult in the event that would come to be known as the 10.27 Tragedy. * The Congo Cafe * Dorf Penthouse - The top floor of a small old upscale condo building near downtown where Stephen, Lucy Dorf lived before their disappearance and Gary sometimes resides with the live-in Nana, Norberta and the recently retired butler, Gerard. * East Park - A long park that runs along the Schuylkill River next to the Ruffian's dorm. * Es Car-2-Go - The best fast food French food you'll ever have, especially for the price. * The Get Down - The dance studio of Yuli and Angel. * Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania - The largest hospital in Philadelphia where many Academy Fighters have spent sometimes weeks at a time. * The Jruest Mansion - A mansion built into a hillside where the Ruffian's currently reside. It was provided by Billionaire Jonathan Jruest after they won the 2024 Philadelphia City Championships. * Liacouras Center - One of the larger venues in Philadelphia, and the location for the of the 2024 Philadelphia City Championship of the Academy Arena Fighting Association (AAFA) * The Millworks - Classy, award-winning American food dining experience located in Harrisburg. This is where the Ruffians celebrated their 2024 Pennsylvania State Championship win. * Mr. Mickles' Market - A small shop at the end of the block of the Ruffian's street, next to Pizza Shizz. * Oh the Pastabilities - A fun, choose your own sauce and noodle dining experience. * PA Farm Show Complex and Expo Center - Located in the PA capital of Harrisburg, it is the location of the 2024 Pennsylvania State Championship of the Academy Arena Fighting Association (AAFA). * Philadelphia Electric Company's Abandon Power Plant - What used to be the primary source of power for Philadelphia has become abandoned as other better buildings have been built. Several key story events have happened here. * Phill's Philly Fill Up - A chain of food carts that are a favorite among fans of the famous food, but which one is the best? * Philly Steak and Cheese Pizza Parlor - Despite the name, this is one of the best eateries in Philadephia. * Pizza Shizz - A small pizza shop near the Ruffian's Dorms that Addie works at, next to Pizza Shizz. * Rico's Apartment - Yuli's trainer lives deep downtown in a studio near the theatres. * Suave - A very up-scale smoothie place downtown. * Sprinkles, Scoops and Swirls - The best frozen dessert spot in Philadephia, near AAA. * This Place Sucks Quarters - The arcade cafe that Archie works at. * Tokiyushi's - A higher-end, authentic sushi restaurant. * Westminister Cemetery - Where several of the deceased characters have laid to rest. * Zavino: Fine Italian Dining - One of the restaurants frequented and possibly owned by the Mob. Category:Places Category:Browse